Prussia and Ukraine's Awesome Adventures!
by BaconLord12
Summary: First Prussia/Ukraine romance. One-shots that explain the awesomeness and the big...smiles of this couple!
1. Eat My Dust!

_OK so I didn't really write this. I just came up with the idea! My sister loves writing, so I made her write it. She has an account. Her username is Diddle10. Check her out! This isn't "romantic", but there will be romance. My sister will make sure of that. Even if it has other couples *coughUsUkMaybecough*. This is my first story. If you're a hater, you shouldn't be reading this._

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. I'm sad now._**

* * *

"Ah I died! Stupid campers!" I yelled at my TV screen. I could hear America laughing in my ear. We were playing Call of Duty: World at War. He was in my party and he wouldn't shut up. He was really annoying, and I didn't know how the other countries could stand it. Maybe they bought earplugs.

"How many times have I killed you already?" he taunted.

"…17. Well how many times have I killed you? By the way you only got that many because of the freakin' dogs!"

"You killed me five times."

"Well, how many times did I kill you last time?" I asked.

"Seven and one assist."

"How many did you get?"

"I got the only kills on my team. And we won."

"Shut up."

"Chill out, Prussia. It's just a game." His tone was mocking, and I wanted to punch the smirk off his face. I tightened my grip on the Xbox controller. On my plasma screen it said _CreepMaster666, TheXXXRapist, MeinFriendIshASchtick, PASTApower, and TheBrows69 have joined your Xbox Live party._ I groaned.

"I'm getting off now," I said.

"But, Prussia, I have PASTA! Ve~" Italy exclaimed in his abnormally high pitched voice.

"Oh God. Italy, he doesn't like pasta," my stupid brother West explained.

"I like pasta, Italy." You could practically hear the rape in France's voice. I put down the pasta I was eating.

"Oh, shut up, France!" England yelled. America was laughing his "Hero" laugh. You could hear Russia's creepy _kolkolkolkol _in the background.

"Ah! Belarus, get away!" Russia screamed. The party went silent. _CreepMaster666 has left your party_ the screen said_. PsychoPrincess595 has logged in and joined your party. _

"Hey guys! Russia wouldn't get off, so I had to make him," Belarus giggled.

"Germany, I'm scared," Italy whispered sounding scared.

"I'm just gonna' go and take Gilbird for a fly." I logged off my Xbox. Where was Gilbird anyway? After Russia kicked her out of the house I let Ukraine live with me. It wasn't because of her big… awesome… "Geography" either.

"Ukraine, where's Gilbird?" I asked. She ran into the room. A button flew off her blouse and almost hit me in my awesome face.

"I don't know. Maybe he went for a fly," she replied. We searched _everywhere _for him. There was no sign of my golden bird friend. I was starting to get worried.

"Did you find him?" I questioned.

"Sorry, Prussia. I think he's gone forever," she answered.

"No. He can't be!" I exclaimed. He's my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Prussia." She ran up and gave me a hug. I heard a chirping. It sounded kind of like snoring. I looked down and saw a small bit of yellow. I reached down her blouse between her…" mountains" and pulled out a sleeping Gilbird. Then I looked up at her. Her face was red as a tomato. Sounds like something Spain would say. I apologized and asked how I could make it up to her.

...

"Eat my dust, Retard! Ha ha I killed you again!" Ukraine exclaimed. I laughed.

"Hey! I'm not retarded! My elevator just doesn't go to the top floor! Italy and I haven't had a chance to go elevator shopping yet!" America whined. Ukraine smirked. The score was 0-35. Who knew she was so good at COD?

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and alert if you like this! Check out my sister's account so she'll stop bugging me._


	2. Gilbert's Mental Breakdown

_Second chapter up! Hooray! Again my sister wrote this. She won't let me on her freakin' laptop. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alfred was going to pay for what he did to me. It was unspeakable. It was the worst thing he could have ever done. No, he didn't say that I was un-awesome, though that would be just as awful. And I'd never forgive him for that or for this. I balled my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white, straightened my back, and walked into the living room where my roommate, Alfred, sat on the couch playing videogames. A half-eaten bowl of cereal sat on the table. The headset looked ridiculous, and he was yelling at all of the other immature gamers.

"Stop camping you noobs!" he yelled at all of the 12 year olds online. I ripped the headset off his blonde head and screamed, "Shut up!" He stared at me furiously.

"That's not cool, bro! I just prestiged!" he complained. I turned off the Xbox. My blood eyes stared into his azure ones in a glaring match. He failed, his toothy grin returning onto his sun kissed face.

"Yo, c'mon man. What's the matter, dude?"

"What's that on the table?" I asked, pointing at the bowl on the table. He looked at me puzzled.

"Uh, cereal?"

"And what kind of cereal is it?"

"Lucky Charms."

"Wut die Holle!" I hollered.

"Dude, what are you saying?" I was fuming.

"You ate my cereal!"

"What?"

"You were supposed to eat your Captain Crunch! _I _had the Lucky Charms! We had an agreement!"

"Sorry, dude. I ran out."

"Well, too freakin' bad. We had Apple Jacks."

"I don't like Apple Jacks. It doesn't taste like apples."

"Too bad. I'm going to the store." I grabbed my navy hoody and my car keys. My Corvette sat in the driveway next to Alfred's Bat mobile (just kidding. He had a silver Lexus). I drove as fast as my awesome car could go. Good thing Yao and Feliciano weren't on the road today. I parked in the Shop-Rite parking lot and jumped out of my car.

The cereal was in one of the middle aisles. I ran until I saw the familiar colorful boxes. There it was. The red box with the creepy leprechaun on the front. Only one was left. I reached to grab it the same time that _she_ did.

"Um, I believe that this is my cereal," she said. I stared at her. She was pretty with her big… eyes. They were a beautiful shade of royal purple I couldn't help but notice. Her hair was short and almost as light as my snow locks.

"I saw it first!"

"Well, I _touched _it first!"

"You don't understand. My roommate ate all of my Lucky Charms!"

"Same with my younger sister and brother ate mine." Then in unison they said, "They were supposed to have the Captain Crunch and the Apple Jacks if they ran out."

"I think I'm in love," I drooled. She seemed flattered by my confession.

"Maybe we can share."

"I _am _moving out since my friend ate all the Lucky freakin' Charms."

"Same here!" she laughed. I grabbed her hand, and we bought the cereal together.

…

"I'm moving out," I announced. Alfred cheered. "But I'm bringing the Xbox with me. That'll teach you to eat my cereal." I just looked at the devastated expression on his face and laughed.

* * *

_There you have it. Of course Prussia would freak out over Lucky Charms. Please review, favorite, and story alert if you like it!_


End file.
